


Oh, baby!

by warmchae



Series: Monsta x series [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Parent!AU, kihyun is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmchae/pseuds/warmchae





	Oh, baby!

_ Oh, baby! _

  
  


“Yoona!” I squealed, watching as my baby girl fell on her bottom. I watched as her face slowly contorted into sadness, her sad baby cry filling the air. I reached out for her, and she immediately gripped my shirt. “Oh, love bug.. It’s okay.. Momma’s here.” I cooed, kissing her dark hair. “Yah! What’s wrong with my girl?” Kihyun asked, walking into the room with a bowl of chips. I scowled at him, not amused by his accusing tone.

 

“Aish, im kidding, beautiful. Now, what happened to you, miss Yoona?” Kihyun asked, sitting on the ground next to me and Yoona. Her crying ceased as she looked at her father, her eyes widening in amazememnt. She stared at her father as if he had hung the moon, the stars, and all the planets too. He smiled, pulling her gracefully from my arms. I chewed my bottom lip, feeling slightly dissapointed that she didn’t feel that way towards me.

 

He kissed her cheeks, her giggles filling th air. I pulled my exhausted body off the floor, stumbling into our bedroom. I laid on the bed, my post-pregnancy hormones erupting from nowhere. My eyes spilled over like a dam breaking loose. I gripped Kihyuns pillow, crying into it. All these negative thoughts rushed through my mind; Why didn’t my baby like me? Why didn’t I comfort her the way Kihyun did? 

 

Why didnt she look at ME that way? These thought kept rampaging untild Kihyun opened the door, with baby Yoona in his arms. Her giggling stopped abrubtly as she entered our room. I felt like shit. My own baby didn’t even want to see me. Fuck it. I pretended to be asleep, hoping Kihyun would just get out. He sat next to me on his side of the bed, speaking in his baby voice. “Yoona, theres mommy. We love mommy, huh? She’s the best.” He giggled at something Yoona did, but I didn’t see since my back was facing them.

 

“Y/N? Are you awake love? Yoona’s hungry, and I don't have the parts to feed her.” He laughed. I sighed, pushing myself up onto my forearms, before sitting all the way up. I reached out for her, only to recieve her nuzzling into Kihyun. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold the tears in. “Yoona, come here.” I spoke a bit aggressively, grabbing her out of Kihyuns hands. He watched with an astonished look on his face as I held her. 

 

I pulled my shirt down, trying to get her to latch onto me so she could eat. She started crying and flailing, no matter how hard I tried, she wouldn’t eat. I cursed aloud and handed her back to Kihyun, pulling my shirt up. I sobbed out loud as I rushed to the bathroom. I grunted and heaved out of complete anger and embarassement. My own baby hated me. Kihyun tapped on the door a few minutes later, opening the door on the third tap.

 

“Y/N? Yoona is still- Baby.. what’s wrong..?” He asked, concern evident in his tone. I cried, -ugly cried-  digging the heels of my hands into my eyes. “S-She doesn’t even l-like me! I’m her m-mom! She can’t even look at me w-without crying, Yoo!” I bawled, cruising into his open arms. His hand carressed the back of my head, his muscular arms wrapped around me securely.

 

His other hand was at the small of my back, rubbing circles as I cried into his shirt. He shushed me, pressing his pretty mouth to my hair. “Y/N.. Do you think she gets excited to see me because i’m not always around..? She see’s you, all day. So, when daddy comes home, it’s exciting?” He coaxed, trying to make me feel better. “But Yoo.. She won’t even eat! 

 

My boobs hurt so bad and she wont even latch onto my nipple! I spent nine months creating her, only to have her hate me within the first 2 months of her being alive..” I hiccuped, my throat becoming sore from speaking and crying at the same time. Kihyun’s eyes softened a million degrees, before he grabbed my face and kissed my lips gently. He pulled away, sliding his hands down to cup my breasts, his thumbs rubbing over the outside of my shirt, over my aching nipples. He laid his forehead against mine, breathing against my face.

 

“I’m sorry, babay girl. Yoona loves you, I know she does. Baby, your her momma! She can’t not love you. You are the sole creator of our tiny family. My dick helped, of course, but you did ALL the work. Yoona is the most beautiful baby on this while planet. And Minhyuk’s daughter is damn cute. But we take the cake. That’s all thank to you, baby. So cheer up, okay? Yoona’s in her playpen, and I know she wants to eat.

 

Just, try again. Hm? Only two months in. We can do this.” He spoke, pressing his mouth to my forehead. I smiled, my tears drying slowly. I nodded, exiting the bathroom with Kihyun’s hand in mine. I entered Yoona’s room, seeing her playing with her Hello Kitty dolls. I smiled, because she was the most god damned cute baby on this planet. Kihyun and I’s creation. He stood in the doorway as I approached her, plucking her off the floor. She smiled when she spotted me, grabbing at the v neck of my shirt. She pulled it down, signaling she was hungry.

 

I smiled, sitting down in the rocking chair placed in the corner. I pulled my shirt down, and her lips immediately attatched to me. I sighed in complete and utter reliefe, by body lose the ache. I smiled down at my precious baby, glancing up when Kihyun had his phone out, and pointed at me and Yoona. “Seriously, Kyun?” I scoweld playfully. He nodded, “I want to document this. And hey, look who was right.” 

 

He turned, stepping out of sight, before peeking his head back in. “Me, I was right.” He whispered, before leaving me to be a mother. I laughed, looking down at Yoona. “I love you, babay girl. So so much.” I stroked her forehead, watching as she slowly fell asleep while eating. Oh, baby. 


End file.
